In Your Eyes
by Jedi Adia
Summary: This takes place a couple of years before Star Wars Episode II. Obi-Wan returns from a mission and finds comfort with Anya.


"In Your Eyes"  
  
by Jedi Adia  
  
Other stories about Anya:  
  
"The New Arrival"  
  
"Defiant"  
  
"Only Time"   
  
"The New Beginning"   
  
"In Your Eyes"  
  
and upcoming fic: "To Live Again", "Wave of Darkness", and "I Will Remember You"  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to "The New Beginning".   
  
Disclaimers: I only own Anya and Tasha. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, and Jynxa belongs to my friend Slaybelle. (I spelled Jynxa right this time - I'm sorry for spelling it wrong before). One more thing: the song "In Your Eyes" belongs to Peter Gabriel, although I'm using the Jeffrey Gaines version; it's a little different.   
  
Love, I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
  
Anya walked down the corridor towards her apartment at the Jedi Temple. Something was on her mind...or rather, someone. Obi-Wan and Anakin were on another mission. It was Obi-Wan's way of staying busy. He really hadn't stayed in one place since he had lost Qui-Gon several years ago. He was trying to move on, which was hard to do now. The Republic was crumbling, and yet so few were aware of it.   
  
"Anya? Are you alright?" Jynxa asked. She had finally caught up with her. Tasha had sent her searching for Anya. There was a meeting for all of the Jedi on Coruscant and they all needed to be there.   
  
Anya nodded. And then she stopped walking and turned to Jynxa. "There's a meeting, isn't there?"   
  
Jynxa nodded, and her hand moved to Anya's shoulder. "Are you sure everything's okay?" Another nod. "He'll come back. You've been like this since Naboo. He comes back every time, Anya...and this time is no different."  
  
"That's not what the Force is telling me," Anya whispered.   
***  
  
"Desperate the situation is becoming." Yoda's gravelly voice rattled throughout the meeting hall.   
  
"We were lucky to bring together as many of us as we did," Mace Windu said. "But a situation of unrest has arisen. We feel it in the Force...a wave moving toward us."  
  
"What will we do about it, Master?" Jynxa asked.   
  
"What can we do about it? We don't know for sure that something will happen. The future is always in motion," Mace answered. "The Sith are returning, and both the Republic and the Jedi are in danger."  
  
Anya winced, thinking of Obi-Wan. Where was he now? She numbly went out with Tasha and Jynxa, as the meeting was adjourned.   
  
***  
  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are  
  
Anya returned to her apartment with Tasha to find someone there. As they came to the door, Anya felt a presence inside - a familiar presence. Her heart swelled when she realized who it was. "Tasha...I think I'll be fine now," she said.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Anya nodded.   
  
"Fine. But I'm returning in the morning," Tasha conceded.   
  
"You don't have to do that," Anya said, as she keyed in her entry code. "I'll be fine." She turned to Tasha. "It's Obi-Wan. He's here. And he's okay." She turned then and went inside.   
  
All my instincts, they return  
And the grand façade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Anya asked.   
  
He turned away from the window, and came toward her. "I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle," he said, taking her in his arms. "This wave...you feel it? So much darkness...and Anakin. I feel like something will happen to him. It's the same feeling I had when I first met him..." He took a breath.   
  
"Obi-Wan...relax," Anya whispered. "Stay here awhile. Take some time off. You and Anakin need it. And most of all," she paused, "I think we need it." She tilted her face up to his and they gazed at each other for a long moment before their lips met. Anya wrapped her arms even tighter around him, and then broke the kiss. She leaned her head against his chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat. "Where's Anakin?"   
  
"He's out with Padme," Obi-Wan whispered. "Anya..."  
  
She put a finger to his lips, then led him to the bed, where he sat down. "I trust they won't be back until morning," she said, quietly. Obi-Wan said nothing.   
  
In your eyes  
The light, the heat  
I am complete  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes  
  
Obi-Wan woke with a start, and for an instant, he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered.   
  
"Hey..." Anya whispered.   
  
Obi-Wan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed up at her. "That's probably the first time in days that I've actually...slept," he said.   
  
She kissed him gently. "Anakin's going to be fine," she said, "and so are we. Don't forget that." She kissed him again and lowered herself back onto her stomach. She didn't feel as confident as she sounded, but she didn't let Obi-Wan know that. She looked at him. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling, and she could see in his eyes, the turmoil that surrounded his heart, as well as her own.   
  
Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive  
  
Anya felt a ripple in the Force then, just as Obi-Wan sat up. He had felt it too. He looked at her. "They won't stop," he said. "They just keep coming."  
  
"The visions," Anya whispered. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it."  
  
Obi-Wan got up. "You should come with me," he said. "Something's about to happen and I don't want to be apart from you when it does."  
  
They left her apartment and began to go down the corridor. For the first time in her life, Anya was frightened.   
  
And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand façade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside  
  
In your eyes  
The light, the heat  
I am complete  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
  
As they rounded a corner, they saw Tasha coming toward them, with Anakin and Jynxa just behind her.  
  
"Did you feel that, Master?" Anakin asked.   
  
"I did, Padawan."  
  
"I saw an army," Anya whispered, "and each soldier looked no different from the last..."  
  
"One possible future..." Tasha said. The five of them went toward the gardens, a place of peace and solitude. The Republic was falling, no one could deny it. But the Jedi had each other, and the citizens of the Republic had them. And together, the Jedi could find a way to stop that one possible future from happening.   
  



End file.
